The present invention relates to a system and method for over-the-air (OTA) transmissions over a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) data channel.
In over-the-air communication systems, at any given time, a plurality of devices share a given bandwidth. That is, each call that is in progress shares the available bandwidth with all other calls that are in progress such that transmissions from one end of the call to the other end of the call are intelligible. For example, in a transmission from a mobile client, such as a cellular phone, to a base station, a plurality of mobile clients may be required to share the given available bandwidth.
One technique for managing multiple calls over a given bandwidth is called Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA). In an FDMA system, a discreet amount of frequency bandwidth out of the given available bandwidth is allocated to each user. As such, many calls may take place simultaneously because each call occupies a particular discreet amount of bandwidth. In such a system, a particular discreet amount of frequency bandwidth may be reused in different places throughout the system so long as those different places are sufficiently spaced apart from each other so as to avoid interference.
Another technique for allowing multiple calls to occur over a given bandwidth is called Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA). In a Time Division Multiple Access system, a plurality of calls are allowed to share the same discreet amount of frequency bandwidth, but each call is allowed to use that bandwidth at different times. That is, at any instance in time, only one call is allowed to use a particular frequency, however, many calls are allowed to use that same particular frequency at different times.
In modern communication systems, there is a growing trend towards yet another multiple access technique. This additional technique for allowing multiple transmissions over a given frequency allocation is called Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). In a Code Division Multiple Access system, a finite allocation of frequency, which may be the entire available frequency bandwidth or other amount of bandwidth as appropriate, is used by each call simultaneously. A transmission in a CDMA system includes a scrambled message and a code. Each call in progress has a unique code such that the receiver can pull the transmission out of the background noise by knowing the code for the call. For example, a plurality of mobile clients may each be assigned a unique code to use when transmitting.
In CDMA systems, which are now becoming quite desirable, existing technologies contemplate over the air activation of the mobile client, such as a cellular phone. Over the air activation is a process of activating services remotely over the air, without requiring a user to take the mobile client or handheld unit to a service center. Over the air provisioning utilizes an over-the-air server connecting to the existing Signaling System 7 (SS7) voice communication network. A base station is connected through a mobile switch center to the SS7 network, and receives service provisioning messages from the OTA server. In particular, it is required that several layers of protocols are layered on top of the service provisioning message, all of which must be removed at the mobile client. The service provisioning messages are generally substantially in accordance with IS-683-A. In existing systems, the protocol interface with the mobile switching center is based on the interim standards IS-41 and IS-725. IS-41 and IS-725 are required to allow proper transmission of the service provisioning message from the OTA server to the mobile client.
Many times, it may be very difficult and costly for a provider to implement a system utilizing IS-41 and IS-725 for over the air activation utilizing the SS7 voice communication network.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system for over the air transmissions over a code division multiple access (CDMA) data channel utilizing a data channel in accordance with a CDMA air interface standard and further in accordance with a CDMA data channel standard for data services.
In carrying out the above object, a system for over-the-air transmissions over a code division multiple access (CDMA) data channel is provided. The system comprises a data network, a server, and a base station. The server is in communication with the data network, and is configured to send an update parameter. The base station is in communication with the data network, and is configured to receive the update parameter from the server. The base station is further configured to establish a code division multiple access (CDMA) data channel between the mobile client and the base station. The base station is further configured to send the update parameter from the base station to the mobile client over the data channel in accordance with a code division multiple access (CDMA) air interface standard and further in accordance with a code division multiple access (CDMA) data channel standard for data services.
Preferably, the air interface standard is substantially in accordance with IS-95. Further, preferably the data channel standard is substantially in accordance with IS-707. Still further, it is preferred that the update parameter is substantially in accordance with IS-683-A. It is to be appreciated that the use of the data network simplifies implementation of over the air service provisioning messages and reduces cost associated with OTA implementation. A suitable data network is a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) protocol family network.
In preferred embodiments, the mobile client has a memory, and the update parameter is stored in the memory of the mobile client. The memory may may take many forms such as flash memory, and the update parameter may be used for any of the variety of different types of OTA provisioning.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a method for over the air transmissions over a code division multiple access (CDMA) data channel is provided. The method comprises establishes a code division multiple access (CDMA) data channel between a mobile client and a base station. The base station is in communication with a server over a data network. The mobile client has a memory with a plurality of operating parameters stored therein. The method comprises sending an update parameter from the server to the base station over the data network and sending the update parameter from the base station to the mobile client. The update parameter is sent over the data channel in accordance with a code division multiple access (CDMA) air interface standard and further in accordance with a code division multiple access (CDMA) data channel standard for data services.
Still further, in carrying out the present invention, a method for over the air transmissions over a code division multiple access (CDMA) data channel is provided. The method comprises establishing a code division multiple access (CDMA) data channel between the mobile client and the base station. The method further comprises sending an update parameter substantially in accordance with IS-683-A from the server to the base station over the data network, and sending the update parameter from the base station to the mobile client. The update parameter is sent over the data channel in accordance with a code division multiple access (CDMA) air interface standard and further in accordance with a code division multiple access (CDMA) data channel standard for data serves substantially in accordance IS-707.
The advantages associated with the embodiments of the present invention are numerous. For example, embodiments of the present invention allow over the air service provisioning messages to be sent between the base station and the mobile client or handset. The service provisioning messages include at least one update parameter that may be used to update a variety of different operating parameters stored in the memory of the mobile client. For example, it is to be appreciated that some advantages that may be achieved in accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention are, but are not limited to, downloading new applications to the mobile client utilizing IS-95 and IS-707, and over the air diagnostics and self tests via the CDMA data channel.